Chocolate (Happy B-Day, Ang!)
by KindestHuntress
Summary: Especial de aniversário do Angel! XD 14 de fevereiro é principalmente conhecido nos E.U.A. como Valentine's Day (Dia dos Namorados), mas é também o aniversário de Angel Hernandez. A data, no entanto, passa despercebida por suas "tietes" com exceção à uma remetente misteriosa. Oneshot, AngAubs. Please R&R.


_**Chapter 1 - The Sweet Boy And The Mysterious A**_.

_Sábado, 14 de Fevereiro, pela manhã_

Angel já tinha acordado e neste momento estava no quarto, tomando seu café açucarado, checando os e-mails que lhe desejavam um feliz aniversário, como todo o ano.

Colocou a caneca preta no criado-mudo, sentindo o perfurme, natural desse dia desde os 13 anos, chegar ao seu conhecimento. Meio amargo, mas mesmo assim doce e altamente reconhecível.

Chocolate. Bastante chocolate.

O aniversariante abriu um largo sorriso e pôs o laptop para o lado, calçando-se para descobrir a fonte do aroma adocicado, muito embora soubesse onde procurar primeiro. Começou a assoviar, rindo, se dirigindo ao hall de entrada. Abriu a porta de madeira pintada e o aroma se tornou mais forte e incrivelmente delicioso.

Dezenas de caixas de chocolate estavam empilhadas cuidadosamente em meio a mais algumas outras dezenas de cartões multicoloridos. Ele riu, abaixando para examinar os pacotes, pensando na maravilha que era a América. Ah, como ele adorava aquele lugar! Comida, cultura, a possibilidade de emprego... Sem contar, é claro, as _chicas hermosas_ que o faziam beirar à loucura. _Uma em especial,_ ele pensou, _mas que não vem ao caso agora._

O Porto-Riquenho voltou sua atenção para a difícil tarefa de recolher os objetos deixados na porta de seu humilde apartamento. Pensou um pouco, deu meia-volta e foi para a cozinha buscar sacolas e colocar todos os presentes dentro destas.

Foram necessárias 3 sacolas consideravelmente grandes alguns e objetos dentro da camisa para que ele pudesse levá-los até seu quarto e jogá-los em cima da cama espaçosa. Divertido, ele se pôs a separar cada caixa de chocolate por tipo (desde os mais comuns até alguns poucos recheados) até que sua tarefa foi interrompida pela surpresa de encontrar a caixa mais incomum de todas: Uma caixa marrom-chocolate relativamente simples e pequena, exceto por alguns detalhes dourados nas bordas e no título indicativo do tipo de chocolate. Seu tipo preferido de chocolate.

**Chocolate branco recheado com avelãs.**

Ele riu mais uma vez e logo abriu a caixa procurando algum remetente. Não havia qualquer dedicatória, com exceção de uma pequena nota com um "Feliz Aniversário, Angel. A." em letras desenhadas e estranhamente familiares.

Com uma careta de desconfiança, Angel pegou uma bolinha amarelada e a fitou, intrigado brevemente com a remetente misteriosa, porém, quase que imediatamente, ele jogou o doce na boca, cansado de apenas observar toda aquela doçura. Ah, e como era doce! Tão perfeito! Tão... Chocolate*!

Depois de comer mais 3 bombons, e resistindo à tentação de acabar com toda a caixa, ele a colocou em cima do laptop e recomeçou a atividade anterior de "catalogar" seus presentes.

Após alguns sabores exóticos que o Latino não ousou pôs na boca e mais alguns outros que ele guardaria para ocasiões _especiais_ no futuro, ele passou a verificar os cartões. Esses definitivamente o fizeram rir tanto que ele quase caiu da cama.

_"Prezado Sr. Hernandez,_

_Gostaria de informar que sua presença é novamente requisitada para tratarmos assuntos importantes e pendentes sobre sua morada neste edifício._

_Atenciosamente,_

_Lucy Clarkson, síndica._

_P.S.: A chave reserva está em cima do batente da porta. Xoxo"_

As intenções da síndica eram mais que óbvias, visto o assunto do último encontro "acidental" dos dois: Lucy havia encurralado Angel dentro do elevador, deixando bem claras suas intenções ao prensá-lo contra a parede e assim falar sobre suas suspeitas de que Angel a estivesse tentando seduzir desde que o Latino se mudou para o elegante e fino prédio, e foi aí que Antonieta Smithkline, vizinha de andar de Angel, era uma senhora dona de mais de 100 anos de vida e uma memória fraquíssima, os flagrou e assim Angel pode, sorrateiramente, escapar da cena constrangedora com Lucy. No entanto, antes que pudesse entrar em casa, enxergou a síndica lhe lançando uma piscadela comicamente maliciosa.

Angel meneou a cabeça antes de notar que todos os cartões ali presentes eram de Valentine's Day e nenhum sobre seu aniversário, exceto (obviamente) a misteriosa "A". Seus e-mails, no entanto, eram bem diferentes. Todos sobre seu aniversário (30 anos!) e alguns com piadas sobre o nascimento do _Heartbreaker_ no dia dos Namorados. Retornou alguns destes de maneira bem espirituosa e confirmou o encontro grupal de mais tarde no barzinho perto do quartel-general da DCI.

Não sabe-se como, mas o Latino em questão conseguiu passar o dia inteiro à base dos chocolates recebidos e alguns outros copos de achocolatado enquanto ria assistindo tentativas de dançarinos inexperientes em seu laptop.

Quando se deu conta, já estava quase atrasado o bastante para a reunião comemorativa. Tomou um banho super-ultra-rápido e escolheu seu Street Style, calçando o sapato branco aos pulos até o elevador.

Chegando no já citado bar, ligeiramente atrasado, foi com surpresa que constatou que somente alguns amigos o aguardavam, tais como Rasa (que lhe presenteou com um relógio de última geração, e Angel teve certeza que foi um de seus novos experimentos); Lima (amável, comprou-lhe um conjunto de 4 camisas coloridas, mas sociais) e Miss Aubrey (que, para sua surpresa, havia contado que esqueceu de seu aniversário e por isso não tinha levado presente algum para ele). Ela também usava seu Street Style.

Educadamente, Angel cumprimentou todos e se sentou entre Lima e Aubrey, passando os braços ao redor dos ombros das duas. A ruiva fez uma careta e tirou o braço (_forte_, ela anotou mentalmente) dele de seus ombros, reclamando da falta de tato dele com mulheres com cérebro. Angel riu, mas não tornou a passar seu braço nos ombros de Aubrey.

Mais alguns minutos e as Equipes Riptide e Flash4wrd chegaram com presentes e abraços, dando palmadinhas amigáveis nas costas do Latino. Ganhou luvas de boxe de Emilia e Bodie lhe deu um belo monitor cardíaco para atividades físicas. Taye e Li'l T. ficaram responsáveis pela maioria dos acessórios, tais como cintos e chapéus. Mo e Glitch chegaram bem depois, com uma enorme caixa embrulhada com papel rosa cheio de corações vermelhos e redondos. Todos riram e depois da expressão de poucos amigos de Angel, Mo entregou o presente para o aniversariante, segurando o riso. Logo, a surpresa não passou de um ultra-mega-novo e C-O-M-P-L-E-T-Í-S-S-I-M-O (Segundo Mo, quando Dare, que havia acabado de chegar, perguntou) Sistema de Som Automotivo.

Horas mais tarde, a mesma posta para as 10 pessoas parecia bem pequena e mais bagunçada do que deveria, já que todos riam alto e comiam e bebiam tanto (com os costumeiros comentários de Miss Aubrey sobre a procedência e qualidade duvidosa do banquete servido). Todos passaram horas à fio dessa maneira, até que ficou tarde demais para as crianças e alguns outros adultos resolveram ir embora também, restando apenas Miss Aubrey, Emilia (que passaria uma noite de garotas no apartamento de Aubrey), Bodie e o aniversariante do dia, Angel.

Aparentemente, Aubrey estava nervosa com a conversa eminente com Angel, pois ficou com meia-atenção na conversa (que qualquer um afirmaria empolgante) com Emilia e não parava de lançar olhares furtivos ao companheiro de equipe. O Latino poderia muito bem ter percebido essas olhares se não estivesse tão absorto na conversa com Bodie sobre seu pequeno enigma que atendia por "A".

Os rapazes começaram a enumerar as possíveis suspeitas, tais como Amanda Weaglen, dona do melhor restaurante (Segundo Angel) Porto-Riquenho da cidade; Agatha Laurens, vizinha de andar; Amelia Howards, recepcionista do prédio da DCI... A lista era enorme. Como saberiam quem havia mandado o chocolate?

Neste momento, Angel virou a cabeça e encontrou o olhar nervoso no rosto estranhamente rosado da ruiva. Estava corando! Aubrey desviou o olhar rapidamente e então Angel teve uma epifania: "Espere um pouco... 'A' de Aubrey Masters. Ela me enviou o chocolate!". Se levantou num pulo, o vinco em sua testa desfeito. Miss Aubrey levantou também, puxando Emilia para irem imediatamente embora, enquanto a dançarina morena engasgava na melhor piada que já havia contado.

- Aubrey! - Chamou Angel, indo atrás dela, mas esbarrando em uma cadeira próximo a Bodie, que o observava com ar de confusão - Preciso falar com você! Espere!

Mas ela não o esperou, ao contrário, correu mais rápido até estarem perto da picape vermelha reluzente de Emilia, a puxando. Correu mais e mais rápido, porém parou quando a amiga estancou com ar aborrecido e Angel, para desepero da ruiva, conseguiu alcançá-las. Ela suspirou, resignada, e Emilia deu meia-volta, irritada, resmungando sobre a loucura inexplicada da ruiva.

- O que quer? Estou cansada, quero ir para casa, se não se importa. - Falou Aubrey, cruzando os braços rente ao peito.

- Eu sei o que você fez... - Declarou Angel, num sussuro, se aproximando um passo.

- S-sabe? - A ruiva gaguejou, passando sua expressão de tédio forçado para nervosismo irracional. Olhou para os lados, como que procurando algo que a salvasse.

- Sim, sim. Foi você que... - O latino começou a falar, abraçando a companheira gentilmente, mas ela o interrompeu, momentaneamente eufórica, desvencilhando-se do abraço.

- Eu? - Ela forçou uma risada, ainda que nervosa, que não enganou ninguém - Você deve ter se enganado. Eu jamais poderia ter deixado aquela caixa de chocolate branco com avelãs que poucas pessoas sabem que você gost... - E tampou a própria boca com as mãos como se tivesse falado algo que não devia.

Arregalou os olhos, mantendo a expressão assustada, se afastando do aniversariante. Ele riu.

- Eu tinha certeza. Agora, me diga, esqueceu mesmo do meu aniversário? - E cruzou os os braços, assumindo uma pose vitoriosa.

Estavam próximos, a menos de um passo de distância.

- A verdade? Bem, não. - Ela suspirou de novo, como se para criar coragem. Se aproximou dele, o olhando nos olhos. - E aquele não era o presente que eu queria realmente lhe dar.

Angel a encarou interrogativamente. Arqueou uma sobrancelha espessa.

- O que queria me dar? - Perguntou ele vendo, surpreso, ela colocar a mão na bochecha morena dele.

- Nada demais. Apenas... Isso. - E colou seus lábios nos dele. Fecharam os olhos.

Foi breve, porém bastante significativo. Ela se afastou logo depois, sorrindo de maneira engraçada ao ver que Angel continuava com os olhos fechados, fazendo biquinho com a cabeça levemente projetada para a frente, na direção dela.

- Hm? Angel? Já acabou. - Ela avisou. Ele abriu os olhos e viu Aubrey cobrir o riso com a mão antes de assumir uma expressão séria - Espero que não saia comentando esse seu presente com todo o mundo, porque se eu descobrir que você fez isso, serei obrigada a avisar a polícia sobre seu desaparecimento. Entendeu? - Falou séria, colocando as mãos na cintura.

Ele afirmou com a cabeça, sorrindo.

- Excelente. É assim que eu gosto.

Ele riu de novo, alguma coisa diferente no olhar. Ela notou e pareceu ficar satisfeita.

- Emilia! - Aubrey chamou alto. A morena apreceu saindo detrás da pilastra do bar.

- Eu não vi nem ouvi nada, juro. - Ela se defendeu, chegando perto da ruiva. Esta riu sem achar graça, novamente transparecendo sua ligeira irritação.

- Não tente me enganar, sua fofoqueira. O mesmo que falei com Angel serve para você. - E voltou a se dirigir ao aniversariante - Novamente, feliz aniversário, Sr. Hernandez.

Ofereceu um aperto de mão que foi correspondido pelo latino. Deu meia-volta e foi em direção à picape vermelha.

- Emilia! Vamos! - Reclamou Aubrey, segurando a maçaneta preta do carro.

Emilia abraçou o latino novamente e desligou o alarme da picape. Aubrey revirou os olhos e entrou. A morena também entrou e deu partida. Angel observou a picape 4x4 andar um pouco e parar de repente. Pelo retrovisor, ele pode ver Miss Aubrey tentando convencer Emilia de algo. Discutiam, e a motorista franzia a testa a cada argumento que a acompanhante usava. No final, Aubrey abriu um sorriso largo e saiu correndo do carro na direção em que se encontrava anteriormente.

Angel franziu o cenho, confuso. Olhou para trás, imaginando se ela havia esquecido de sua bolsa e quando voltou a olhá-la, viu que a ruiva estava tão próxima dele quanto antes de se beijarem. Tinha um sorriso tão grande e branco que era difícil de acreditar que pudesse existir. O Latino abriu a boca para perguntar o que estava acontecendo, mas Miss Aubrey passou os braços ao redor do pescoço dele, beijando todo o rosto moreno antes de sentir mãos apertarem sua cintura e um sorriso nos lábios chocolate quando o beijou novamente. Com muito mais ímpeto que antes.

Quando se afastaram, suas bocas estavam vermelhos, e o chapéu dele caído no chão. A mulher riu do estado deles, ainda agarrada a ele, sorrindo bobamente.

- Eu só... Queria ter certeza que você tivesse entendido... - Angel a interrompeu, completando a frase com segundas intenções que ela realmente iria ilustrar.

Ele sorria, mantendo as mãos firmes em volta da cintura elegante dela.

- O presente? Não se preocupe, entendi bem... Quero dizer... Talvez você precise me mostrar de novo, só por vias de dúvidas. - Ela assentiu muito enfaticamente, e ele sorriu, beijando-a pela terceira vez naquela noite.

Aubrey teve que os separar porque Emilia agora buzinava impaciente. Ela riu, deixando um beijo carinhoso na bochecha do companheiro de equipe para se despedir.

- Até amanhã, _mon chère_. - E saiu correndo de volta para o carro.

Antes de virarem à direita, ele pode ver ela assoprando um beijo imaginário para ele. Rindo, o Porto-Riquenho "pegou" e o colocou com ternura sobre o peito esquerdo. _Sobre o coração_.

Angel suspirou sorrindo quando sentiu a mão de Bodie pousando em seu ombro e então ouviu a afirmação mais desejada dos últimos 4 anos.

- É, cara. Ela gosta de você. - O loiro riu, vendo o sorriso completamente bobo no rosto do amigo - E vejam só, o sentimento é recíproco.

Bodie o puxou para o carro, alheio ao fato de que Angel passava os dedos nos lábios e na bochecha, lembrando do calor que parecia emanar de todos os lugares do corpo daquela mulher _incendiária_. Do quão macio eram os lábios rosados, embora mesmo que um tanto _selvagens_.

Os dois dançarinos entraram no carro (de Angel, a BMW prateada propriedade da Lu$h Crew), e se dirigiam até o prédio de Bodie, onde Angel teve mais um motivo para acreditar que sua noite poderia ser melhor ainda.

- Aquela não é Emilia? Mas o quê...? Espere, Miss Aubrey não está com ela... Escoste aí! - Pediu ele e, quando estavam bem próximos da figura feminina que andava de um lado para outro no saguão de entrada, desceram.

Emilia virou para encarar os dois, os lábios numa linha fina.

- Em, o que houve? Pensávamos que iria passar uma noite de garotas com Aubrey... - Bodie contou e, pela careta que ela fez e pelo jeito que ela apontou acusadoramente para Angel, perceberam que estava aborrecida. Muito aborrecida.

O Porto-riquenho levantou as sobrancelhas.

- Esse seu _amigo_ - Ela enfatizou a palavra entortando a boca - fez o favor de acabar com minha noite, deixando aquela ruiva maluca animada demais! Então tive que deixá-la no prédio de vocês e voltar pra cá. - Ela cruzou os braços, se possível, mais aborrecida.

- Animada demais? - Citou Angel confuso. Antes que pudesse assimilar o que ela queria dizer, Bodie soltou uma gargalhada escandalosa. Emilia fechou a cara.

- Angel... A-N-I-M-A-D-A! Corre lá! - E o empurrou de volta para o carro, ainda rindo.

A compreensão se espalhou no rosto dele, deixando-o mais esperto.

- Feliz aniversário, Gatinho! - A Equipe Riptide gritou, vendo a BMW sumir no horizonte com o Porto-riquenho mais feliz do mundo.

x.x.x.x.x

*Tecnicamente, chocolate branco não é chocolate. Sabiam disso? O.O

**N/A**: FELIZ ANVERSÁRIO, MEU PEDAÇO DE CÉU! MUITOS ANOS DE VIDA! **I S2 U**

Algumas considerações: **1**. Como SEMPRE, não era assim que eu tinha imaginado. Reescrevi 4 vezes e acabei mudando algumas coisinhas de nada, mas nada relevante B( **2**. Esse Angel-Formiga que vocês acabaram de presenciar foi única e exclusivamente culpa de três pessoas em especial (devemos muito a elas *solene*): J. K. Rowling, Uhura e Pearll, que fizeram minha boca doer de tanto rir e sorrir por causa de seus Albus-adocicados. Sério, amo vocês T.T **3**. Eu poderia muito bem ser a remetente misteriosa, só para constar. "Ally Swan".

**Thanx for reading! Reviews!**

P.S.: Por que chocolate branco com avelãs? Tem um significado especial que talvez só minha mente pertubada pode entender. Maybe. Try and review me!


End file.
